SPICE!
by Saxzer
Summary: Len was totally and madly inlove with his twin sister but she already have Kaito-sensei. Len was so shocked and thus he became a playboy every night and made love to all the girls that he encounter to. I dont how to write lemon scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Minna..Sorry for the inconvenience sorry for not updating my "Captured" fic. Im kinda lost of words of what to type. So as a replacement, I want to share to you another fic of mine which I haven't been able to continue since I'm kinda bored to write it in my notebook. This fic has started in my 4th yr HS but still cant continue. So I hope you like. If you know Kagamine Len's "SPICE" PV then you'll already know the flow of the story. xDDDD**

I don't OWN VOCALOIDs so please enjoy... :)

* * *

><p>On class 2-2 of Lyrical Academy. Kagamine Len is daydreaming in his seat while it's already break time. "Hey Len, are you okay?" a girl said while chewing a gum. "Yeah. I'm okay, Akita just dreaming of what I will do to you, HAHAHA!" Len said teasing her. "Baka! Dreaming about me? You're crazy Len-kun."Akita said and another girl showed up. "Ara, ara! What are you two doing?" a girl with white long ponytail hairstyle said eating a pocky pretzel stick. "Yurusai Iroha! I'm just worried about Len-kun" Akita said in a angry voice. "Why? Daydreaming again?". Iroha is still eating and she offered her pretzel to the two. Len nodded for a confirmation and said "Yeah…by the way, did you copy our homework? Iroha? Akita?" The girls gave their homework to Len and he hurriedly study the songs. "Geez Len, even if you're the second best singer in the whole school. You still need to study our homework songs you know." Akita said and pinched Len's cheek very hard. "I agree to Akita, if you want to be the best singer, you nedd to follow the teacher's rules too." "I am following all the sensei's rules but not to Kaito-sensei, never!" Len was ferocious when the two brought the name of his hated teacher. He walk out of their classroom. The two had been bad to Len so they followed him and said sorry to him. "Oh come on Len" "We didn't mean to make angry" the two apologize. Len didn't takethat seriously and they just started to laugh. The 2nd half of the class is starting, Len quickly disappeared without everyone noticing him. It was the only class that Len would not want not attend to,"Kaito-sensei's class" Len went to the rooftop to get some fresh air when his phone rang. He answered and it was a Lady. "Where are you? What are you doing right now? Are you going out with another woman?" the woman on the phone keep blabbing about stupid things to him but he just grinned and said "Why would I do that, Honey? I'm at school now. No need to worry, you're the only girl that I need." just like the woman mesmerized and feel a little shy and requested Len to come to her condo unit after school. Len agreed and hang up. "Girls..." he laughed so hard with tears flowing from his eyes "Satisfy my needs"<p>

* * *

><p>On the classroom. Kaito-sensei is checking the attendance. "Hmm..so Len skip my class again huh?Tells me that he really hates me and my class" the blue-haired teacher said and starts to laugh. Someone stood up and tried to protect Len's reputation. She has the same hair color and same last name like Len. "That's not true, Kaito-sensei! I'm sure it will be all right. Please dont fail Len" Rin said. "Even if Len's not attending my class but when it comes to exams, he sure has the best scores that I've seen at the recording room. He's ranked 2 at the exams boards. They will surely both look good together with Hatsune-san" Kaito-sensei said and the whole ILOVEKAGAMINELEN Fangirls are depressed when he said that. "Uh...But I'm sure that Hatsune-san doesn't like Kagamine-kun at all. No need to worry Fangirls of Len" he said trying to cheer up the whole class.<p>

_**WOAH! It's really short right? hahaha..please dont hate me for this. I still have a lot of stories to make. Please keep on supporting me. **_

_**R&R people! I will type the second chapter now.. Please wait... :))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry that I only updated my SPICE. **_

_**AliasStar: uhmm. This is the way how I create stories, but if you don't want my style of making, then it's best that you don't read it.**_

_**Ugh! Sorry minna for the harsh words. I already said that this is really a rush story and I'm still in my Highschool years when I'm making this so don't complain about my crappy grammars or the flow of the story. If you don't want to read it, it's okay for me. **_

_**Ugh! A writer's disease is spreading all over my head. I promise to finish all my multi-chapter fics and overcome this EFFING "Writer's Mental Block" so for now, please enjoy this:**_

Chapter 2:

The rooftop became noisy cause of many students who prefer to eat their lunch at the rooftop. He was pissed-off so he decided to get out of the place and find another place to sleep since Kaito-sensei's class is still going. He went to an empty classroom, but at the next 10 seconds the students came so failed. The other one was he went to an art class room where no one is painting right now but a girl went and started to work there. Len made an irritated look and said, "DAMN! Why is it that wherever I find a quiet, people will come" the last place that he didn't look is the library. It was perfect to sleep because they have private study rooms. He look for an empty private room but most of them are using by the students to study. He want to give up when there is a last private room on the last corner. It was small, books all over the floor and it was really dark and no light. Perfect! For our heroine so he decided to sleep here. He was about to go to turn the knob and another hand was on there. He was shocked that it was a girl with long green hair ponytail. "I-I'm sorry...Please use it" she said with a blush on her face. "Hatsune Miku?" Len said, Miku is surprised that he knows her name. "Who wouldn't know the "Princess of Lyrical Academy?" as he said making an inch closer to her. "Wh-what are you doing?" she said now her face was painted in red and couldn't make an eye contact to him. _Hmmm..This is interesting..I've found another kitten to play with. _Len was grinning and start to have a quiet laugh. Miku was confused about why he's laughing. _Is this guy still okay? Should I call 811 for the asylum? _"A-are you okay-" just as she was about to end her sentence, Len grabbed her and the two entered the abandoned room. Miku was scared and ask to release him. Len didn't listen to her request instead he hold her tightly, she couldn't break free from his grasp and was now about to scream. Unfortunately, she couldn't cause her lips was sealed in his, due to the shock she pushed him away and started to run-away from him. " you will be mine, Hatsune Miku" Len said, and he lie down in a stack of books. While in class 2-2 classroom, "All right. That's it for class. You may go home right now." Kaito-sensei said, and leave the room, Rin catch up to him and said that, "Kaito-sensei, can we go home together?" "Are you sure? Len-kun would be not happy if you don't go home together" Kaito-sensei said, as he pat her head. Rin blushed hard and she hugged Kaito-sensei. Kaito hugged back and went to an empty room and he kissed Rin. These two have a secret teacher-student relationship and the others doesn't know about except Akita & Haku, Len's Girlfriends.

* * *

><p>*DING-DONG* the sound of the school which Len heard in the private study room at the library. He got up and went to grab his things and ready to get home. He got his things and exit the school, then a loud honk can hear as if there was someone was waiting for him. It was a peach-pink car that was making the loud sound. Inside is a peach-pink hair woman, she looks like a married woman. Len already knew that this is the woman who called him at the rooftop. The woman got out and grab Len's hand dragging him to her car. "You're late!I've been waiting for almost an hour for you" the woman said and she hurriedly maneuver the car to a Five-star Hotel called "Renaissance Hotel". The woman is Megurine Luka, the former president of Vocalization Productions who is the partner company of Lyrical Academy. After they graduated, the company get the students and enhance their skills to become the most popular "VOCALOID Singer". Len met her when he saw her at a bar and she was drunked. Len take her home but instead that Luka was mesmerized and she kissed Len and make love. The two enter Luka's condo unit and she locked the door. "What are you doing, Honey?" he said with a lustful smile on his face. Luka pushed him to her bed and starts to have a deep passionate kiss. Len rewarded him by kissing her also together with her tongue. Luka was really in deep red and tried to take Len's close, he did the favor and tried to take-off Luka's. The two made love like there's no tommorow. <em>Girls. You're all the same, you want my body but none of you can satisfy my needs. <em>This was on Len's mind when he make love to woman. No one can probably know what he's thinking or what he wants. The only that they know is that he likes to woman that go through extreme levels to make love at each other. It was already Sunday in the morning. Len woke up first and he put up his clothes to go home but a hand stopped him, it was Luka's. "Please don't go. I'll do anything and give you anything you want. I'll even make you the new VOCALOID Singer!" she said, crying and she hug Len. He just smiled and she kiss her lovely lips and said, "Don't worry, Honey. I'll be back, just call me when you need me, okay" and that he left the room. Luka just looked at the door where Len disappear from her sight.

**Ugh! It's still short..Well..I'm kinda bored and my disease is increasing, NO! Dont want that to happen! :(**

**R&R people.. I'll make the Shattered Chap 3 for now. xDD**


End file.
